Dulces
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Los amaba como amaba a Draco. [Slash] ¡Drarry! /AU/Posible OoC/


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Posible OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). AU. Y todo lo demás que se puede esperar de mí. Yo ya avise~

* * *

 **Dulces.**

 **…**

El florista sonrió en cuanto entró en el local, y casi ronroneó cuando el aroma de café recién hecho lo envolvió. Como alguien que estaba en su propia casa, caminó con cierta soltura por el lugar, saludó a los trabajadores de allí que ya eran sus amigos y se sentó en su mesa de siempre.

—Buenos días, Mione. —saludó.

La chica castaña que tenía un delantal atado a la cintura le sonrió en respuesta, mientras dejaba apoyado en la mesa frente a él un café, un pedazo de pastel y varios paquetitos de azúcar.

—Buenos días, Harry. —contestó la veinteañera con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a atender a los demás clientes que iban llegando. El joven de oscuros cabellos enmarañados pasó su mirada esmeralda por todo el sitio, y sonrió cuando encontró una familiar cabellera rubia; sabiendo que era ignorado adrede por quien lograba crear tan deliciosos postres, Potter le dio un sorbo a su café luego de agregarle a este el azúcar necesario.

—Sigo esperando que te pases por mi florería, Malfoy. —dijo luego de probar un bocado de su pastel en cuanto el repostero del negocio apareció frente a él. —Y pensé que me estabas ignorando. —picó con una sonrisa al conectar su mirada con la plateada ajena.

El joven hombre rubio bufó, rodó los ojos y se sentó frente al amante de las flores del otro lado de la mesa, al mismo tiempo dejó un plato con un trozo de tarta decorada con crema batida al lado del pastel que devoraba Potter.

—Hasta que me jures que te deshiciste de esos malditos claveles, no veras ni mi sombra. —replicó Draco al hacer una mueca.

Harry negó con la cabeza, le dio otro sorbo a su café y enfocó toda su atención en el nuevo postre que el mayor le había traído. Con sus ojos brillosos, hambrientos, agarró con una mano el plato donde estaba aquella delicia y con la otra su cuchara.

—Los claveles son hermosos. —reprochó al hacer un puchero.

El dueño del lugar ignoró el puchero que se le antojó adorable y sonrió con cierta arrogancia, más que de acuerdo con la idea de molestar un poco al chico de las gafas redondas y la extraña cicatriz en la frente.

—Y asesinos. —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Potter entrecerró los ojos, tentado a molestar al contrario pero – si era sincero – la idea de probar ese delicioso postre entre sus manos era mucho más llamativa ante sus ojos. _Ofendido_ , ignoró al hombre que alegraba sus días y finalmente comió una cuchara de la tarta.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Encantado, siguió comiendo, disfrutando del dulce y saboreándolo ante la atenta mirada del repostero. Draco por su parte simplemente observó al florista con atención, casi hipnotizado por la feliz expresión que se había apoderado del rostro del menor e ignorando el hecho de que él mismo sonreía sin tapujos.

—¿Es nuevo? —preguntó repentinamente el joven de la cicatriz.

Draco sonrió, ufano y orgulloso.

—¿Qué sabores sientes? —inquirió al mirar fijamente al de gafas.

Harry se llevó otra cucharada de su postre a la boca.

—Frutilla. —dijo pensativo. —Y durazno. —añadió. —Pero…¿Los rallaste? —cuestionó curioso.

—Cuando quieres eres listo. —comentó divertido. —Me aburría así que me puse a aprobar como cambiar un poco lo que vengo haciendo. —dijo al encogerse de hombros.

El muchacho de cabellos revueltos sonrió, olvidando su _enojo_ y obviando el cumplido del otro en cuanto pensó que Draco realmente tenía manos únicas, y en que él amaba los dulces que el rubio hacía.

 _Los amaba como amaba a Draco._

—Entonces de vez en cuando es bueno que te aburras, Draco. —dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Malfoy se puso de pie, saludo a unas cuantas personas con un asentimiento de cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte donde se exhibían las tortas y demás cosas para llevar. En todo momento supo que era seguido por su novio.

—Los prodigios logramos maravillas. —contestó arrogante al estar del otro lado del mostrador, guardando una tarta decorada con frutillas en un caja pequeña.

 _Aunque si le preguntaran qué amaba más, Harry no sabría cómo explicarlo._

Ante el comentario de su pareja, Harry solo rodó los ojos sin perder su sonrisa. Cuando Draco le ofreció la caja donde estaba guardado el postre, él la aceptó gustoso.

—Entonces mueve tu prodigioso trasero hacia mi florería cuando termines de trabajar. —picó divertido. —Alejaré los claveles de ti, no te preocupes. —dijo, y con cierta dificultad se estiró un poco para dejar un suave beso sobre la mejilla ajena.

—Eres un aprovechado. —bufó con diversión el rubio.

—Aprendo de ti, amor. —respondió.

 _Porque amaba los dulces porque pensaba que demostraban la parte que Draco solo dejaba ver a pocas personas._

Draco sonrió, con cuidado de no aplastar la caja que Harry tenía entre sus manos lo abrazó y lo besó con suavidad.

—Eres un buen alumno.

 _Y a Draco, bueno, a él lo amaba por ser Draco._

* * *

 _ **¡TRES VECES! Escribí ¡TRES VECES! Y todas eran ideas completamente distintas entre sí, pero al final ganó la tercera idea.**_

 _ **¡Suerte a todos los demás!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
